Oxygen Tube
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Keadaan mencekikku. Kebodohanku membuat hidupku makin terpuruk. Dua nafas di tubuhku telah lenyap. Sejauh apa lagi Tuhan menguji batas diriku? / "Aku tabung oksigen yang akan memberimu nafas sebanyak yang kau mau." (Bad Summary)


**Oxygen Tube**

 **Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Typo, OOC**

 **Don't like don't read. Just back!**

 **RnR**

 **Hohihohiho :D Satu lagi fanfic one-shoot dari Author yang paling mengidolakan Pakkun wkwkwk. Sebelumnya mau bilang, di sini Author buat tampilan Tenten seperti dia yang di 'The Last' *karena Author nggak begitu memperhatikan Tenten di manga terakhirnya kaya gimana -.-* Sedangkan Sasuke dengan tampilanya di manga chapter akhir lah pokoknya *Author lupa chapter berapa -_-* Okelah, cuma mau pesen sebelumnya, di sini alur cerita maju mundur. Di harap kalian nggak bingung ya bacanya :D Fokus cerita semua Author bikin ke Tenten. Dan satu lagi, tidak menrima flame. Dari awal Author udah bilang jangan baca kalo nggak suka. Understand minna? :)**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba separuh nafasmu menghilang dari tubuhmu? Jiwamu di ambil secara paksa dan hanya menyisakan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa sesak. Tidak, kau bahkan pasti akan mati saat itu juga. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan yang menyayangimu. Ah, aku melupakan satu poin di sini. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk kusayangi dan sebaliknya.

Semua orang hidup dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Tapi bagaimana jika dia telah merenggut nafasku, jiwaku, hatiku, juga yang terpenting bagiku sebagai seorang wanita? Bak nafas dalam tubuhku, dia masuk kedalam diriku untuk membuatku tetap hidup, dan keluar begitu saja ketika aku menghembuskannya.

Dapat kuingat jelas kata-katanya yang sangat indah seperti bunga mawar di taman surga. Tidak hanya indah, bahkan aku bisa merasakan cinta indah itu barang hanya sesaat. Sesaat yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Sesaat yang indah dan tidak akan pernah aku sesali meskipun kini jelas aku yang terpuruk hampir mati karena kesesaatan itu. Kini aku hanya hidup di dalam bayangan hitamnya. Bayangan hitam yang lebih gelap daripada malam.

 _"Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau. Tidak ada perbedaan antara kita. Di mata orang lain kita adalah diri sendiri. Tapi di mataku, kau adalah setiap inci urat nadi di tubuhku yang hanya akan selalu hidup untukku."_

Kata-kata tersebut membuatku merasa duduk di singgasana surga dan tanpa aku sadari kata-kata itu juga yang kini melemparku kedalam kubangan api neraka.

Dapat aku ingat jelas, malam yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Di malam yang sangat dingin tepat di hari ulangtahunku, kuserahkan semua milikku karena aku yakin dia yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisiku. Tatapan matanya yang sedingin salju menatapku tanpa henti. Manik kami bertemu satu sama lain dan tak memakan waktu lama tatapan itu menuntun bibirnya untuk mencicipi bibirku. Perpaduan aroma pinus dan mint mengisi relung paru-paruku. Membuatku selalu ingin bernafas jika berada di dekatkan. Terlebih ketika aku berada di antara dirinya dengan dinding dingin kamarku. Belaian tangannya masih bisa kurasakan menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku.

Pertama dia melepas tasnya dan melempar benda itu begitu saja, lalu menurunkan jubah hitam khas Uchiha yang selalu ia kenakan meninggalkan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambut ravennya yang sudah agak memanjang menutupi satu matanya segera kusibakkan kebelakang agar wajah tampannya tidak terhalangi dan seketika itu juga mata onix nya bertemu dengan iris hazelku. Satu hal yang terbesit di dalam otakku ketika iris kami bertemu, dia tampak seperti Madara. Baiklah, dia juga Uchiha. Jadi apa yang harus di herankan? Jujur saja aku sedikit takut saat itu. Tatapannya yang seolah akan membunuh miliknya lah yang membuat jantungku mati sesaat.

 _"Jangan berpikir untuk takut dengan mataku. Sebab mata ini lah yang akan selalu kau lihat saat semua menyerah padamu."_

Itulah jawaban yang meluncur dari mulutnya ketika dahiku berkerut takut.

Malam itu tak berhenti hanya sampai disitu. Kedua tangannya melepas ikat rambut yang menahan kepanganku agar tidak berantakan. Setelah rambut bawahku terurai, ia segera memotong karet cepolku menggunakan kunai yang juga ia dapatkan dari saku belakangku seusai melepas kepangku. Dia sukses membuat rambut panjang sepunggungku terurai menutupi bahuku. Setelahnya dia melepas tautan sabuk yang kugunakan untuk tempat gulunganku. Kemudian menurunkan resleting bajuku dan menurunkan salah satu bahunya. Dan disitulah semua di mulai.

Awalnya dia mengecup leherku mesra. Dia sudah memberikan tanda itu padaku yang artinya kini aku miliknya. Lalu beranjak turun ke bagian dadaku dan naik lagi ke bibirku. Ia menghisap bibirku seolah ia sedang menghisap narkoba. Ciuman yang awalnya sangat lembut berganti dengan ciuman ganas penuh nafsu. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan sudut bibirnya yang tadi pagi sobek akibat terkena pedang tangguhnya ketika ia latihan. Dalam benakku aku bertanya tanpa melepas panggutan kami 'Apa dia tidak merasa sakit?'

Tanpa kusadari kini dia membopongku menuju ranjang tanpa melepas panggutan basah kami berdua. Dia menidurkanku dia ranjang dan menempatkan tubuhnya di atasku. Kedua tanganku melingkar di lehernya dan kedua tangannya berada di pinggangku. Kedua mata kami terpejam. Membutakan diri akan dinginnya angin malam yang masuk melalui celah jendela ruangan yang luasnya hanya 4×4 meter ini. Lampu meja yang berada di sisi ranjang berkedip seakan ia tau diri jika kami sedang ingin berdua.

Malam dingin di hari bahagiaku berakhir dengan pagi yang luar biasa saat kudapati dia tidur di sampingku tanpa melepas pelukkannya dari pinganggangku. Dada bidangnya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Peluhnya semalam sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dengan bibir tertutup rapat. Aku segera duduk dan menutupi bagian atas dadaku yang polos tanpa apapun dengan selimut yang menutupi kami berdua. Kulihat sekeliling ranjangku. Baju kami berserakan di mana-mana. Entah bagaimana malam tadi terjadi, namun pedang kebanggaan Sasuke sudah terlempar jauh dan berada di bawah lemari bajuku. Bukan hanya itu, gulunganku, tempat menyimpan senjata-senjataku tidak lagi tergulung. Sedikit tawa renyah muncul di sudut bibirku. Sebesar apa nafsu kami hingga kamarku tampak tidak beda jauh dengan Konoha saat pasukan Pain menyerbu kami?

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Di mana senyum kecut terulas di bibirku. Mataku menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang menari-nari karena tertiup angin. Sangat nyaman di siang bolong seperti ini duduk di bawah pohon dengan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa helaian rambut cokelatku. Kedua mataku terpejam mengingat kehidupanku yang begitu menyedihkan. Cinta pertamaku tewas secara terhormat ketika perang shinobi berlangsung. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa lebih memilih menelan sekantong racun daripada harus melihat tombak panjang menembus punggung Neji. Sangat jelas kuingat dia berusaha melindungi Hinata dengan mengorbankan dirinya. Dia hanya memikirkan Hinata tanpa mempedulikanku yang termangu melihatnya berusaha tersenyum meski rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak dapat di toleransi.

Sekembalinya dari perang shinobi, pria itu kembali ke Konoha atas izin Tsunade _-sama_ dengan alasan dia adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Klan yang sangat berjasa bagi Konoha dan bagaimanapun harus di lindungi. Sore itu kami bertemu di sebuah toko perawatan senjata. Aku merawat Bashonen dan senjataku yang lain, dia tentu saja, menyerahkan pedang kebanggannya pada pemilik toko untuk di poles. Mata dinginnya menatapku sesaat lalu duduk di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _"Tenten. Senjatamu sudah selesai."_ Kata Yugao pemilik toko.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yugao melewati Sasuke yang masih diam tak menatapku.

 _"Kudengar saat perang kau menggunakan Bashonen terlalu sering sampai-sampai Ino menyembunyikannya darimu ketika kau tak sadarkan diri. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Benda ini bisa membunuhmu."_ Ujar wanita berambut ungu tersebut.

Aku mengulas senyumku begitu senjataku ada di tanganku. _"Aku terdesak saat itu. Tapi terimakasih Yugao-san."_

 _"Aku juga turut berduka cita atas kematian Neji."_ Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu menggegam bahuku erat.

 _"Hm.. terimakasih Yugao-san."_ Kataku lemah.

 _"Akan kemana kau setelah ini?"_

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pulang atau kalau tidak latihan."_

 _"Kau tidak kerumah temanmu?"_

Aku tersenyum sesaat _"Mereka semua sudah bersuami Yugao-san. Apa kau pikir aku akan menganggu mereka? Jika aku bosan, aku bisa ke makam Neji. Atau mungkin ke rumah sakit untuk membantu Shizune Neechan merawat orang-orang di sana. Meskipun bukan ninja medis, tapi kurasa selama ini aku berguna di sana."_

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin seperti Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan teman sebayamu yang lain?"_

 _"Yah, mungkin akan terjadi jika umur Neji lebih panjang."_

 _"Kudengar Kazegake-sama masih sendiri. Kau bisa mendekatinya."_ Goda Yugao berbisik.

 _"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan Yugao-san. Terimakasih. Aku puas dengan hasil kerjamu."_ Aku meninggalkan beberapa Ryo di meja Yugao dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kembali angin menerpa wajahku, mengayunkan rambutku dan menggelitik pipiku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menekuk kedua lututku dan merangkul keduanya bersamaan. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Lagi otakku memutar memori menyakitkan yang terjadi padaku. Memori ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang padaku saat aku sedang latihan di sebuah sungai.

 _"Apa kau pabrik senjata berjalan itu?"_

Kata-kata pertama yang di lontarkan padaku sejak kami bertatap muka di ujian Genin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan mengakibatkan senjata-senjataku menancap di tanah sekitarku.

 _"Darimana kau tau?"_ Tanyaku menatapnya yang berdiri beberapa meter dariku.

 _"Seluruh Konoha tau itu. Apa senjata-senjatamu sehebat yang orang-orang bicarakan?"_ Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Melewati kunai dan shuriken milikku yang berjatuhan.

 _"Entah apa yang di bicarakan orang-orang tentangku ataupun senjataku. Tapi apa pedangmu juga setangguh dirimu?"_ Tanyaku sedikit menantang.

 _"Tanpa kujawab pun kau sudah tau. Mau mencobanya?"_

 _"Bukan aku, tapi kau. Kau dengan pedangmu dan aku dengan senjataku."_

 _"Kulakukan yang kau mau."_

Jadilah 30 menit di siang itu menjadi acara pertarungan antara aku dan Sasuke. Kunai ku sudah berceceran tak karuan. Begitu juga Sasuke yang baju khas Uchiha nya basah karena peluh yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Sasuke bersimpuh menahan tubuhnya dengan pedang yang sejak awal tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Sedangkan aku.. Jatuh terlentang dengan dada naik turun menghirup pasokan oksigen yang tak akan pernah habis itu. Kedua matakau terpejam dengan lidah sedikit terjulur. Keringat dari pelipisku jatuh ke rumput di bawahku.

Pria itu berdiri dengan menggunakan pedang menancapnya sebagai pijakan dan segera menghampiriku. Ia membantuku bangkit lalu duduk di sampingku. Ia tersenyum simpul sembari menatapku sesaat.

 _"Kau tidak bisa di anggap remeh."_ Dia tertawa renyah.

 _"Dan kau ternyata sehebat bayanganku."_ Aku tersenyum simpul.

 _"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Neji."_

 _"Terimakasih."_ Balasku cepat.

Aku beranjak berdiri dan menautkan kedua tanganku. Sedetik kemudian senjata-senjata yang berserakan di tempat itu menghilang. Belum sempat aku melangkah, satu tangan menahan pergelanganku agar tidak pergi. Kulihat pria itu berdiri tanpa melepas tatapannya padaku.

 _"Jika kau merasa sepi membunuhmu, datanglah padaku."_

Aku tercekat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha. Kedua matanya menatapku menyiratkan tatapan serius. Genggamannya tak melepas tanganku membuatku semakin ingin menjerit frustasi karena gagal mengartikan maksud dari perkataanya.

 _"Sasuke.. kau-"_

 _"Cukup temui aku dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau lakukan bersamaku."_ Selanya memotong perkataanku.

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Jangan khawatir akan Sakura."_ Imbuhnya.

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau adalah miliknya. Apa masuk akal seorang gadis sepertiku ada di antara kalian? Kau tidak waras."_ Suaraku naik satu oktaf.

 _"Aku sangat tau bagaimana rasanya berdiri di atas kaki sendiri tanpa ada seseorang yang berdiri untuk menopangmu saat kau lelah."_ Katanya berdiri di belakangku dan mengenggam kedua bahuku.

 _"Kita berdua sama. Sama-sama tidak di pedulikan. Klan Uchiha telah lama meninggalkanku dan kau yang tak memiliki siapapun di sini juga pria yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu. Betapa menyedihkannya kita berdua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah memiliki orang yang sama denganku karena kupikir hanya kau yang bisa mengerti diriku."_

Sejak saat itu cinta kotor antara kami di mulai. Kami bungkam pada siapapun tentang hubungan kami. Hanya satu yang membuatku merasa aku adalah iblis berwujud manusia. Ketika bertemu dengan Sakura dan gadis bersurai pink itu menunjukkan sikap hangatnya padaku.

Tapi kini semuanya tidak perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Aku bernafas lega karena cinta hinaku berakhir sebelum semua orang mengetahuinya. Akhir menyedihkan dan menyisakan sebuah guratang luka di setiap inci hatiku. Untuk kedua kalinya hatiku hancur karena seorang pria. Sederet kata-kata dari bibirnya menghancurkan semua kenangan kami selama 1 tahun. Meninggalkanku tanpa menghilang dari hidupku.

 _"Sakura hamil. Maafkan aku."_ Empat kata yang berhasil meruntuhkan duniaku yang sejak awal sudah semu.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Hidupku semakin tak menentu. Seminggu yang berat dan harus kutelan bulat-bulat. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah diam. Apalagi selain itu? Jika aku memiliki orangtua, mungkin aku bisa berkelu kesah pada mereka. Tapi inilah aku. Gadis sebatang kara, tanpa orangtua, tanpa marga. Kini karena kebodohanku, keadaan semakin terasa mencekikku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku merebahkan diriku di padang rumput di sudut Konoha. Suasana yang sangat damai disini membuatku nyaman dan tak ingin beranjak. Jika saja alam bawah sadarku tidak pulih, mungkin aku akan tertidur di sini sampai besok pagi.

Mungkin sekarang waktunya untukku kerumah sakit. Siapa tau Shizune Neechan sedang kerepotan menangani pasien disana. Kutemui Shizune Neechan yang kebetulan baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Istri dari Hatake Kakashi tersebut menatapku yang baru saja tiba.

"Hai Tenten. Apakah seperti biasa?" Tanyanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hm." Jawabku singkat mengedikkan kedua bahuku.

"Baiklah. Kupikir kau bisa menolongku untuk mengambil dua kantong darah di ruang persediaan. Pasien kita kehilangan banyak darah."

"Baiklah Shizune-san." Kataku melangkah pergi.

Shizune Neechan berbalik dan kembali masuk ke ruang operasi sedangkan aku harus mengambil kantong darah yang letaknya berada di lantai satu. Hampir saja aku menuruni tangga, iris karamelku melebar menangkap sosok pria yang kukenal hendak naik dengan memapah istrinya yang tengah hamil. Entah untuk apa mereka kemari. Tapi menurut perkiraanku, mungkin Sakura ingin memeriksakan kehamilannya.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan sedikit menepi agar mereka berdua bisa lewat. Menyadari keberadaanku, keduanya menatapku tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak kulihat sejak dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Hai Tenten, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar? Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh hai. Aku baik-baik saja. Senang bisa melihatmu hamil seperti ini. Aku akan pergi ke ruang persediaan untuk mengambil kantong darah. Shizune Neechan sedang melakukan operasi." Jawabku tanpa menatap ke matanya langsung. Tentu saja perasaan dosa yang ada dalam diriku selalu mencekiku setiap melihat Sakura.

"Baiklah aku harus segera pergi. Shizune Neechan menungguku." Kataku berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Pesannya sedikit berteriak dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

Mata itu yang pernah menatapku seolah aku adalah tempatnya untuk pulang. Mata itu juga yang tadi menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat aku artikan. Sasuke sialan, kenapa kau harus menatapku seperti itu?

Aku sudah sampai di lantai satu dan segera berlari keluar rumah sakit. Aku urung mengambil kantong darah untuk Shizune Neechan. Batinku terlalu pedih untuk melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya ingin menjerit. Seolah hatiku di peras dan hanya menyisakan ampas yang tidak lagi berguna.

Aku jatuh terduduk di bawah pagar rumah sakit sembari menahan sesak di dadaku Tangan kiriku meremas baju bagian dadaku sementara yang satunya berpegangan pada besi pagar untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Kepalaku serasa berputar, mataku buram tak dapat melihat apapun di sekitarku. Sungguh ini adalah batas diriku. Batas toleransi untuk hatiku. Mungkin setelah ini, cinta tidak akan bisa menyatukan hati ini yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Jika bisa, aku akan lebih memilih melebur menjadi buih daripada harus seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis di sini, semua orang melihatmu."

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapanku.

'Gaara?' Batinku heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku berdiri sembari mengusap air mataku.

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Naruto." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh,"

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Selanjutnya aku berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri pada posisinya. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang persediaan. Aku berpikir setelah ini tidak bisa lagi membantu Shizune Neechan. Mungkin aku akan segera pulang saat urusan kantong darah ini selesai.

Aku kembali turun setelah Shizune Neechan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku memijat kecil pelipisku. Suhu tubuhku sedikit naik. Sepertinya aku demam. Kulangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga dan segera keluar. Namun belum sampai aku berdiri di pintu keluar, mataku melihat seorang Kazekage berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan tubuh bersandar di pilar. Kedua matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Tidak ada tegur sapa yang aku lontarkan padanya. Karena memang moodku sedang tidak baik.

"Apa kau masih merasa sesak?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa kau berbicara padaku?"

"Kau pikir ada orang lain lagi di sini?"

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Dia benar, hari sudah hampir petang. Jarang orang mau kerumah sakit di jam seperti ini.

"Oh," Aku hanya ber 'oh' ria dan kembali melenggang pergi.

"Saranku, lupakan saja dia yang membuatmu sesak. Carilah nafas baru yang bisa kau isi dan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu."

Aku sedikit tercekat. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa semua Jinchuriki bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seperti Naruto? Tapi bukankah Ichibi sudah lama di ektrak keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Kau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku mengetahuinya?" Imbuhnya menatapku.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaanya membuatku bungkam. Sepertinya apa yang aku pikirkan terbaca jelas olehnya entah bagaimana caranya.

"Sikapmu tadi, dan tatapan pria itu padamu sepertinya berhubungan."

Ia menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di beranda rumah sakit dengan tatapan tajam padanya.

'Sasuke?!'

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua ini?" Tanyaku sarkastik.

"Sangat panjang ceritanya jika aku jabarkan. Tapi yang jelas sejak aku mulai mengagumi seorang gadis tanpa marga saat perang shinobi berlangsung."

"Kau menguntitku?" Ujung alisku bertemu.

"Daisan No Me, kau ingat?" Balasnya cepat.

Sungguh aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau ada seseorang yang menguntitku selama ini.

"Maaf Kazegake-sama, aku harus pergi." Pamitku.

Tanpa kusadari dari arah samping kanan dan kiriku muncul kepulan pasir. Pasir tersebut menahan langkahku dan membawaku mundur kebelakang. Seketika itu juga aku terpekik dan hampir menjerit jika aku tidak ingat ini adalah rumah sakit. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah berada dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kau bersedia menerimaku sebagai tabung oksigenmu?"

 **FIN**

 **Hahaha, ancurnya keterlaluan ya :D Sungguh akhir yang buruk dan menggantung T.T**

 **Oke emang ancur, tapi ini murni Author sendiri yang bikin :) Sampai jumpa di fic one shoot selanjutnya :)**


End file.
